Mira Tablón
by liberse
Summary: Two-Shot. Jonny ve una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo que afecta desmasiado a su amigo Tablón pésimo summary u.u


¡Hola! Este es el primer fic "Cartoon" que hago (ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de actualizar mis otros fics y todavía publico uno nuevo n.ñU). Es un Two-Shot, o sea un fanfic de dos capítulos. Espero que les guste.

**MIRA TABLÓN**

-Mira Tablón, una estrella fugaz- le decía a su inmóvil amigo mientras este, como, siempre tenía la mirada fija en un punto que las personas nunca verían- Hay que pedir un deseo- cerró los ojos y por su cabeza surcó una oración que cambiaría las cosas- Ya es tarde, mejor será que nos vayamos a la cama- se levantó del césped de su casa y entró en ésta para luego dejarse llevar sus instintos nocturnos.

Al día siguiente, Jonny abrió los ojos con pesadez esperando encontrar a su compañero de madera, pero no.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- se escuchó un grito por todo el vecindario, pero no era sólo el grito de Johnny, sino que estaba acompañado, y no era porque se sintiera solito.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- dijo después de dar un salto de su cama y apuntar al desconocido.

-¿Es que acaso no me reconoces?- después de decir esas palabras puso una expresión de: "espera un momento"- Espera un momento- después de reflexionar las circunstancias en las que se encontraba- m…mi vo…voz -dijo tartamudeando- ¡Se escucha, mi voz se escucha! (1)- ahora el sorprendido y asustado era el chico que estaba desnudo en la cama de Johnny- ¡¿Johnny, qué me ha pasado?!- una mirada de desesperación fue dirigida hacia el calvito.

-¿Cómo qué…?- Jonnny se puso a pensar, las ideas que se le vino fueran estas: anoche, estrella fugaz, deseo… Tablón ¡Tablón!- anoche yo deseé que Tablón fuera de carne y hueso- miró al chico que estaba en su cama - ¿Tablón?- preguntó con un deje de confianza.

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió que yo sea de carne y hueso?!- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura- Espera- se miró las manos- ¡Ah! Tengo manos- veía como sus dedos y muñecas se movían, ser humano era… ¿fascinante?

-¡Tablón, amigo!- con la estupefacción a un lado Jonny se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo- ¡No puedo creer que seas una persona!

-No eres el único, por cierto ¿Por qué ciento algo que choca contra mí, pero es muy ligero… y hasta lo disfruto? (2)

-Se le llama brisa, debe ser porque estás desnudo- le explicó la persona con más experiencia de ser humano en ese cuarto.

-Las responsabilidades de tener piel- decía el nuevo Tablón mientras salía de la cama como Dios lo trajo al mundo, exceptuando que Dios lo trajo al mundo en una carpintería.

-Primero vamos ir de pesca, y luego de picnic, después…- seguía haciendo planes para él y, el ya humano, Tablón- …a la tienda de dulces y…- fue interrumpido por el ex pedazo de madera.

-Creo que lo más primordial en estos momentos sería que me consiguieras ropa.

-Claro.

--

-¿Ya está?- a primera vista parecería que Jonny estuviera gritándole a la puerta de su baño, pero la verdad es que le estaba gritando a la persona que estaba en el baño.

-Espera un momento- ahora parecería que la puerta le estuviera respondiendo- ¡Ahora ya sí!- pero la persona que respondía era Tablón.

Salió del baño un chico de tez un poco bronceada, pelo castaño igual que sus ojos, llevaba una camiseta blanca, igual a la de Johny, unos pantalones, iguales a los de Jonny, aunque estos le llegaran como por la canilla. Tablón, en forma humana, era más alto que Jonny, como de la altura de Ed, aunque Ed seguía siendo más alto.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- preguntó el pelón.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es cambiarme de ropa delante del tío Lou?

-¿Eh?- Jonny lo entendió después de ver que la puerta del baño era de madera.

En esos momentos el estómago de cierta persona hizo el clásico sonido que nos dice que debemos llenar el tanque.

-Tengo la sensación de vacio en mi interior ¿A eso se le llama depresión?- preguntaba con cara de científico después de ver como rata de laboratorio escribía con sus semillas de girasol: "¿Para qué te molestas?".

-No, amigo, a eso se le llama hambre.

--

Los padres de Johny casi nunca estaban en casa, es más, Johny ni siquiera se acordaba de sus caras (3). Era normal en vecindario la ausencia de mayores, éstos siempre estaban trabajando.

-Bien Tablón, ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?- le pregunta a su amigo quien estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-No sé, ¿Qué tal barniz?

-Tablón.

-¿Sí?

-Ahora eres humano- le hizo recuerdo Johny.

-Tienes razón, entonces dame...eh… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí! Cereal, dame cereal.

-Lo que tú digas amigo- después de decir esto Johny empezó a buscar en la alacena una caja de cereal.

A Tablón no le molestaba mucho ser humano, es más, le gustaba. Al solo pensar que ya no sería un pedazo de madera inmóvil, sentía un montón de aserrín en el estómago. Ya no era la impotente tabla, ahora podía moverse a su gusto, hacer las cosas como quería, comunicarse con los demás. Eso le traía un gran alivio, sólo en pensar en aquella vez que Johnny se había quedado atorado en las ramas de un árbol por culpa de la gran fisonomía de su cráneo, Tablón tuvo que hacer un serie de cosas –las cuales no quiere recordar- para que los bomberos ayudaran a su calvo amigo, ese fue un día muy traumático.

-¡Ya sale un plato de cereal!-decía emocionado Johny mientras ponía un plato lleno cereal con leche delante de Tablón, obviamente incluyendo la cuchara.

-Gracias Johny- agradecía mientras tomaba indeciso el mango de la cuchara.

Tablón observaba como un conjunto de pequeños círculos, muy parecidos a los donas, de diversos colores flotaban en un líquido blanco que provenía de una vaca. Sumergió la cuchara en el plato, la alzó, se la llevó delante de su boca, ahora tenía que tomar la decisión más importante hasta ahora: abrir o no abrir su boca. En una inesperada llegada del valor, Tablón abrió su boca dejando pasar la cuchara, luego de dejar del cereal en su cavidad bucal, sacó la cuchara de su boca. Ahora comenzaba a masticar el alimento.

Algunos de ustedes pensaran que es imposible que Tablón, como reciente humano, pueda saber como utilizar los cubiertos, vestirse, comer, etc. Lo que pasa es que Tablón ya está tan acostumbrado a vivir con personas, que ya sabe sus costumbres, su comportamiento, su mecanismo, etc. Hasta ahora, Tablón era la madera con más conocimiento humano que se podría encontrar en el mundo, y eso es mucho decir.

No sabía que pensar, nunca había experimentado esa sensación, ni cuando le pusieron ese nuevo barniz; el cereal era delicioso.

Tablón puso una gran sonrisa –aún con la boca llena de cereal y leche- y entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó su pelado amigo.

Éste sólo asintió.

Se tragó el cereal, luego de hacerlo siguió comiendo pero esta vez como una bestia salvaje.

-Veo que te gustó amigo- decía Jonny con una sonrisa- pero debes dejar campo para el almuerzo.

-¿También incluye cereal?- preguntó con la boca llena el ex-madera.

-No.

-Entonces no me interesa- siguió comiendo.

Después de que Tablón se haya comido 13 tazones de cereal, sucedió algo inimaginable, algo que dejaría mucho más estupefacto a Edwin E. Aldrin después de ver que su compañero Neil Alden Armstrong le había ganado (4). Había dejado de comer, sí señoras y señores, Tablón estaba lleno.

-Me siento como si hubiese estado el un charco de agua por media hora- le comentó a su pelón amigo.

-No me sorprende desayunaste mucho, como para suprimir el almuerzo.

-¿No se supone que debas estar en la escuela?

-No, hoy es feriado ¡Ah rayos!- Tablón le miró enigmático- le prometí a Sarah y a Jimmy que iríamos a jugar al té.

-¿Y eso por?

-Sino Sarah me pegaría.

-Ah… ¿Cuándo pretendes ir?- preguntó Tablón y luego eructó.

-La pregunta debería ser: ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No hables en plural!- dijo alterado.

-¿Por?

-¡Soy un humano, no puedo estar por ahí diciendo a la gente que una maldita estrella fugaz me convirtió en un costal de piel y huesos!

-Tablón, no se lo diremos a nadie, les diremos que eres mi primo que acaba llegar de Canadá- le explicó Jonny.

-¿Canadá? ¡¿Tú pretendes que sea de ese horrible país con una hojita en su bandera?! ¡No señor, yo soy de Wisconsin!- terminó la frase cruzando los brazos (5).

-Está bien, tú "_eres_" de Wisconsin, pero toma esto en cuenta: pudiste ser de Toronto.

-Ahora debemos pensar en mi nombre.

-¿Nombre?

-¡Claro! ¿O pretendes que me invente un nombre de último momento como _"Tablei",_ eh?

-No lo había pensado, bueno ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?

-No sé, siempre quise llamarme…olvídalo.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.

-¡Anda, dime!- insistía Jonny.

-Está bien, me quería llamar Susy.

-¿Susy no es nombre de…?

-Lo sé, te dije que lo olvidaras… ¿Y qué tal si me llamo Max?

-Es muy corto ¿Qué tal Lisandro?- por la mirada de Tablón Jonny pudo deducir que se llamaría Lisandro cuando quisiera ser de Toronto- bueno ¿Y qué te parece Carlo?

-Me gusta ¡Carlo, sí, me gusta!

Johny sabía que Carlo era el nombre del escritor favorito de Tablón, había escrito "_Pinocho" _(6).

-Ahora hay que decidir tu apellido.

-Ya lo había pensado mi querido amigo, me apellidaré- hace una pausa para dar suspenso, aunque no funcionó- Roble- nótese la originalidad.

-¿Carlo Roble?- preguntó el calvo.

-Sí, Roble…Carlo Roble- intentando imitar al _agente 007._

-Como quieras _"Carlo", _ahora debemos preocuparnos de no llegar tarde donde Sarah y Jimmy.

-Vámonos.

--

Jonny y Tablón… o mejor dicho: _Carlo, _estaban enfrente de la casa de Sarah y por ende la de Ed.

-Toca la puerta.

-Está bien- suspira- lo siento tío Lennart- decía Carlo mientras tocaba la puerta de madera.

Esperaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, la persona que lo hizo fue Jimmy.

-Hola amigos- saludó afablemente- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó mientras veía a Tablón o Carlo.

-Él es…- Jonny fue interrumpido

-Su primo, me llamo Carlo, soy de Wisconsin- dijo con toda naturalidad.

-Pensé que eras de Canadá- ese comentario le cayó como un clavo a Tablón, Jimmy les dejó pasar.

-¿Dónde está Tablón? –le preguntó a Jonny.

-Eh…- ¡No habían pensando en eso! ¿Ahora de donde sacaría a un pedazo de madera que pudiera reemplazar a Tablón? – Tablón está enfermo- eso era más fácil que conseguir un pedazo de madera que pudiera reemplazar a Tablón.

Jimmy parecía incrédulo por la respuesta de Jonny, y quién no lo estaría.

Tablón parecía estar en un momento pre-ataque cardiaco.

-¿Y está con tos?

-No- respondió Johny de nuevo a las preguntas de Jimmy.

Siguieron caminando.

Tablón se puso a pensar que Jonny ya tenía reputación de niño con ideas inverosímiles y que la gente le seguía el juego, eso le preocupaba.

-Sarah, ya llegaron.

-Hola- saludó Carlo.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Sarah a Jimmy.

-Es el primo de Johny, viene de Wisconsin- explicó.

-Pensé que eras de Canadá- dijo Sarah.

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho- ¿es que acaso el destino lo quería convertir en canadiense?

-Y bien ¿Qué quieren jugar?

-¿No se supone que teníamos jugar a tomar el té? - respondió Jonny con otra pregunta.Tablón le envió una mirada fulminante

-Entonces jugaremos a la fiesta de té.

--

Tablón, Carlo,"_chico de Canadá"_ o como quieran llamarlo, estaba viendo su vida pasar delante sus ojos, se estaba muriendo… pero del aburrimiento. Nunca pensó lo molesto que sería responder si quería dos cucharaditas de azúcar. Se arrepintió el haber acompañado a su amigo, como siempre lo había hecho, ahora tenía la oportunidad de irse, tenía el control de su cuerpo ¡Pero no! Su maldita obligación y moral le habían costado horas de tedioso aburrimiento.

)-:-()-:-( )-:-()-:-( )-:-()-:-( )-:-()-:-( )-:-()-:-( )-:-()-:-( )-:-()-:-(

¡Hola nuevo! espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este Two-Shot, tenía esta idea (nada original, por cierto) desde hace mucho tiempo y este archivo desde hace meses.

(1) Bueno, supuse que Tablón estaría impactado por escuchar por primera vez su voz.

(2) No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo describir la brisa, desde mi punto de vista es así n.ñU

(3) Los adultos nunca aparecen en la serie (ni que "_Charlie Brown"_) y yo creo están trabajando, no le encuentro otra respuesta lógica.

(4)Edwin E. Aldrin es el segundo hombre que piso la luna y Neil Alden Armstrong es el primero.

(5) Tablón odia a Canadá por cierta razón que sabrán al final del fic (no es que yo tenga algo en contra de ese país). No se donde viven los personajes de la serie así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que no fueran Wisconsin o Canadá (soy tan poco original).

(6) Es verdad, Carlo Collodi era un escritor italiano el cual escribió el cuento infantil "_Pinocho"._

Nos vemos en el siguiente y último episodio. Espero sus comentarios n.n

¡CHAUUUUUUUU!


End file.
